


This Clara

by julysadie



Category: Chocolate Box Girls (Cathy Cassidy)
Genre: <300 words, F/F, Honey Knows All, femslash feb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julysadie/pseuds/julysadie
Summary: Femslash Feb Drabble #1There’s a girl called Clara whom Skye... admires





	This Clara

When there’s that girl who’s practically your mental doppelgänger, that girl who maybe even feels to you a little more like you than you do, the rational thing would be to hate them. Or at very least distance yourself, because it’s kinda weird to have such a link with a still partial stranger.

But Skye’s simply in awe of this Clara character in her form class. 

And Summer, needless to say, is baffled. 

Summer can tell that Skye is entertaining the possibility that this Clara is Clara-Clara, with the birdcage planter and the velvet dresses. Surely she knows that’s impossible? In Skye’s little la-la land, though... And Summer has a sneaking suspicion that she still hasn’t written off all those dreams as coincidental. Why would she not have, though, after Finch?

Cherry, if reluctantly, agrees with Summer. She loves Skye’s imaginings, but she’s learnt the hard way that sometimes, you have to keep things boring for your poor sanity’s sake. 

Still, it’s Clara this and Clara that and Honey the Omniscient can’t help but chime in with her view that maybe what Skye’s feeling is more than admiration. It could explain the Finch thing crumbling. 

Coco knows better than to get involved. She’s already got her fair share of drama for the moment, thank you very much. She can’t see why Skye doesn’t feel the same, her split still fresh. Surely she should want to sink into herself for a bit, just breathe and reset? Coco does. 

Skye — the clueless, whimsical dear — she only nearly knows why she seems to be the only Tanberry left unbothered by her own breakup. 

Perhaps, a violet corner of her mind whispers, whether this Clara is that Clara or not, Honey might have a point?


End file.
